


I Had a Nightmare

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Donnie is there to help though, Fluff and Humor, I like having her in my fics, Mikey gets a spoop, Nightmares, Plusho is mentioned, Who doesn't love a sentient plushy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey seems to be having a hard time sleeping. He can't get Raph or Leo to help, so, he goes to the one brother he knows is unable to refuse for too long.Er, at least he hopes.





	I Had a Nightmare

“Come again?” Donnie asked, eyes squinted as they adjusted to the sudden light that had been introduced when Mikey raced into the sci-fi lover’s room. “I had a nightmare.” Mikey whined, holding his small turtle plushy close. “And you came to me, why?” Donnie asked, quite annoyed. “Well, I was wondering if I could sleep in here? It’s scary in my room.” Mikey sniffled. “Mikey, you’re not a hatchling anymore. You should be able to wake up from nightmares, go get some water, and go back to bed.” Donnie groaned. “But, I can’t! I tried to ask Raph, but he wouldn’t wake up, and Leo called me a baby.” Mikey replied.

“Mikey, it is… Four Fifty-Four in the afternoon. I’m not having this conversation anymore. Please, just go to bed.” Donnie huffed, turning around and closing his eyes. Mikey sniffled, turning and walking out, turning out the light and returning to his room. “It’s scary in here, Plusho. I don’t wanna be here.” Mikey whispered.

A low hiss frightened Mikey, and he looked down to the floor, seeing what seemed like a deformed face with serrated teeth. Mikey screeched, hopping off his bed and rushing into Donnie’s room, hopping onto Donnie and shaking. “ARGH! MIKEY!” Donnie screeched. “I SAW A MONSTER! IT WAS TRYING TO EAT ME AND PLUSHO!” Mikey wailed. “Mikey! Shut up and get off me!” Donnie growled, yelping as Mikey accidentally kicked him. “Mikey…! That’s my shell…” Donnie whimpered. Mikey gasped, backing away and apologizing repeatedly.

Donnie sat up, sniffling a bit before wiping his eyes and forgiving Mikey. “Does it still hurt?” Mikey asked. “Of course, it still hurts.” Donnie scoffed. Mikey looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. Donnie sighed, opening his arms and allowing Mikey to lean into his arms. “I swear, I didn’t mean to.” Mikey whispered. “You’re fine. That’s kind of what I get for not wearing my techno-shell to bed.” Donnie chuckled reassuringly. Mikey chuckled as well, looking to Donnie and sighing. “Can I please stay in here? I’ll sleep on the floor, and you won’t have to worry about me kicking you anymore.” Mikey pleaded.

Donnie huffed, but nodded, lying his chin atop Mikey’s head. “I’m annoyed, but I won’t let my brother sleep on the floor of a sewer. No matter how “clean” we think we keep it.” Donnie hummed. Mikey smiled, nuzzling closer to Donnie and yawning.

Donnie smiled warmly, something he hadn’t done in a while; lying down and bringing Mikey down with him. “G’night Dee.” Mikey sighed sleepily. “Goodnight Michael.” Donnie replied. Mikey settled in, making sure he had a tight grip on Plusho before finally lulling off to sleep.

Donnie watched Mikey for a short while, looking at Plusho with amusement before drifting off as well, hugging Mikey even closer.  


“Hey Donnie? Have you seen Mikey? I went to wake him up and he wasn’t in his- whoa.” Raph gasped, looking in awe at the sight before him.  
Donnie and Mikey were both sound asleep in Donnie’s bed, neither looking uncomfortable or uneasy. Mikey yawned, smacking his lips before beginning to snore. Donnie groaned, moving his hand around before reaching Mikey’s chin and pushing it up, stopping the younger’s snoring immediately.

“This is too sweet.” Raph snickered. “Hey Raph, have you found Mikey and Donnie yet? I’m pumped, and ready, to, train.” Leo chuckled, strutting up next to Raph and almost choking at the sight he was presented with. “I don’t believe it. Donnie actually let Mikey sleep with him.” Leo whispered. “I know, right? This is amazing.” Raph chuckled.

“Should we wake them up?” Leo asked. “Well, if we want to get to training, I’d say so.” Raph replied. Leo hummed, walking forwards and poking Mikey’s cheek, since the younger was closest to the door. Mikey whined, pushing Leo’s hand away and curling closer to Donnie. “Mikey… Mikey, wake up little bud. Come on. We gotta train.” Leo whispered, continuing to poke Mikey.

Mikey whined louder this time, letting go of Plusho completely and pulling Donnie’s head closer. In response, Donnie pulled back, beginning to wake up. “Come on guys. It’s time to start training.” Raph chuckled. Donnie yawned, backing away even more before finally waking up completely, looking to Raph, Leo and Mikey before finally processing what had happened and what was currently happening.

“HOLY MUTANTS!” Donnie screamed, waking Mikey up. “Listen here Miss! My Mystic Whip has a mind of its own and shall kiss whomever it likes!” Mikey shouted, shaking Plusho around before realizing he was awake. “Oh… I love that dream…” Mikey sighed blissfully, looking to Donnie, who had scooted to the opposite of the bed, covering himself with the blanket. Mikey raised an invisible brow, looking around before noticing Raph and Leo and joining Donnie on the opposite side of the bed.

“What are you doing in here?!” Donnie asked, holding Mikey close. “It’s Nine Forty-Two pm. Time to train.” Leo replied. Donnie and Mikey groaned. “Oh, come on. It’ll be fun!” Raph shouted enthusiastically. “It’s gonna be so BORING! We don’t do anything but get thrown around!” Mikey whined. “Correction: YOU get thrown around.” Donnie hummed. “I WILL kick you again.” Mikey threatened. “I’d like to see you try.” Donnie replied, a smug smirk on his face. “See? You’re already halfway there! So, let’s get up, get cleaned and ready for the night, eat, and train!” Leo said. “Fine.” Donnie and Mikey groaned, hopping out of bed.

“You’ll see. It’s going to be incredibly fun.” Raph assured. “Yeah, I’d like to see you try and make that possible. I really would.” Donnie chuckled in response, holding Mikey close. “I slept so well, even Plusho feels refreshed!” Mikey cheered. The others laughed. “Ah. I love you guys.” Mikey sighed. “We love you too, Mikey.” The others chimed. “Can we do that every night, Dee?” Mikey asked. “Not. A. Chance.” Donnie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet seems to be my new thing.


End file.
